


Choose Your Own Adventure

by sonderland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Prompt Fill, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: What happened to the girls who got everything they wanted? They lived happily ever after.Based on Aimee Carrero's twitter prompt.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	Choose Your Own Adventure

_Adora heard a rumbling in the distance. Like tremors from some creeping guardian, or the pulsing of a great cosmic power._

_"Adora."_

_The darkness spoke her name. But she was not afraid; soft fingers touched her cheek, and she opened her eyes._

Catra was curled half on top of her. A purr was rumbling through her chest.

Adora blinked, her eyes still hazy from sleep. "Is it morning already?"

Catra smirked. "It's been morning, sleepyhead. I didn't think you slept in."

"Only because you're lying on my chest."

Catra shrugged. "I like it here."

Adora skritched behind Catra's ear. She grinned as Catra's purring intensified, then ran her hand down to the soft hair at the base of her neck.  
  
Catra shivered, just a little. "It's weird having it this short."  
  
"I kind of like it," Adora mused, twining her fingers through it. "It looks good on you."  
  
Catra turned her face to hide her blush, not that it did much at that distance.   
  
Adora smiled at her, and Catra worried she was going to say something like "You always look beautiful to me", so Catra kissed her, so she wouldn't have to.  
  
Adora pressed their foreheads together, the way she knew Catra liked. Catra's heart _hurt_.   
  
Catra squeezed Adora's shoulder. "C'mon, dummy. Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

"When you said 'breakfast'," said Adora, "This wasn't what I thought you meant."  
  
"What? Sparkles says you do this all the time."

"Not _all_ the time!" Adora fidgeted. "Maybe sometimes. But never for breakfast."

They had snuck into Bright Moon's massive kitchens, and were crouched on the floor behind a table. Catra was demolishing a cake with her bare hands. 

Adora took a small handful for herself, nibbled, then gave in and shoved it all in her mouth and reached for seconds. "This is _so good_."

"Seriously. I'm never eating anything gray or rectangular again."

"You won't ever have to." Adora glanced around. "I still feel a little weird doing this in broad daylight. What if the guards catch us?"

Catra made an incredulous noise. " _Adora_. We saved the entire universe. I think we're entitled to some cake."

"Hey, savior of the universe," Adora grinned, "You have frosting on your nose."

"Oh yeah?" Catra wiggled her eyebrows. "What are you gonna do about it?"

And Adora laughed, and showed her.

* * *

Catra scratched lightly behind Melog's ear. They twined between her legs, purring. "Hey, Adora. We're supposed to go to space with Entrapta today, right?"

Adora looked up from her data pad. "Yeah. Glimmer and Bow wanted to come, but Glimmer has to do queen stuff, and Bow needs to run things planet-side."

"I hate to ask, but what about Hordak?"

Adora frowned. "What about him?"

"Isn't he, like, in Entrapta's custody? Or something?"

"He'll still be in Dryl. Entrapta said she'd check in with him during the trip. Anyway, he has to manage her lab while she's away."

"Huh." Catra thought back to Entrapta's various experiments. "Should be enough to keep him out of trouble."

"But, yeah. Entrapta and Hordak, right?" Adora bit her lip. "Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Oh, it's super weird," Catra agreed, "But I think it's working out." She looked askance, guiltily. "I'm glad Entrapta's happy."

"Yeah, but is it healthy? Hordak's way older than her, right?"

"I mean, I guess? Clone ages are messed up. He was around for decades at least before she came along, but wasn't he born an adult? And I've never gotten a straight answer on how long he was with Prime the first time." Catra shrugged. "Entrapta's smart. She knows what she's doing. Or she'll figure it out."

Adora made an unconvinced noise. "But that's still a big difference! She's, what, nineteen? Isn't that kind of, I dunno, iffy?"

Catra blinked. "Adora. Entrapta's like thirty."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she's a full adult."

"I thought she was our age! She's been ten years older than us this whole time??"

"Wow, Adora," Catra smirked, "And I thought _I_ was a bad friend. You missed ten whole birthdays."

"Shut up." Adora gave her a playful shove. "I'm still getting used to the idea of birthdays in the first place."

Catra wrinkled her nose. "I know, right? It seems like overkill."

"Yeah, but it's kind of fun," Adora smiled. "I've had my last two birthdays with the rebellion. I couldn't figure out when it should be at first, but I asked Light Hope when I came through the portal, and I used that."

"Great. How am I supposed to pick a birthday?"

"Hmm," Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's waist. "How about the day you came back to me?"

Catra chuckled. "You mean when you rescued me from a spaceship? Way to make my birthday about you," she said, leaning into Adora's touch.

"You could pick a different day, if you want."

"Nah, I like that." Catra pressed a kiss into the side of Adora's jaw. "Unless I want to make it the day you said you loved me the first time."

"Now who's making it about me?"

"Shut up," Catra nipped Adora's ear, and she giggled. "I want to remember it, though."

"That's why it's our anniversary."

Catra frowned. "What's an anniversary?"

"Well," Adora rested her chin on Catra's shoulder, "It's like a birthday, for love."

Catra groaned. "You princesses are such saps."

Adora grinned into the back of her neck. "I know."

"You're lucky," Catra murmured, tipping her head to the side, "I kinda like it."

* * *

They liked space for such different reasons.

Entrapta looked at the stars and saw a thousand-thousand distant explosions. She loved the rush of adrenaline that came with takeoffs and landings. She loved thinking of the crushing void of space, the cosmic insignificance of herself as just one being in the face of a vast and fascinating galaxy, a galaxy full of more data than she could imagine. She liked the way it made her feel small.

Catra and Adora liked how liminal space felt. A place outside of time, outside of consequence. The lights of distant planets through the wide bay windows. The hum of Darla's engines as they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, drifting softly though an incandescent universe.

They liked the way it made them feel small.

* * *

Adora and Catra were snuggled up on the small sofa in their quarters. Catra was stretched horizontally over the full length of it, and over Adora's lap. Adora sank a hand in the downy fur of Catra's stomach as she flicked idly through the options on the screen.

"Just pick something already," Catra mumbled. "I'm boooored."

Adora looked away from the screen to raise an eyebrow at her. "You're doing what you're gonna do during the movie."

Catra rolled over onto her stomach. "Yeah, and now I'm not multitasking. Get it together, Adora."

Adora rolled her eyes, but clicked one of the boxes on the RuneFlix screen.

"There. It's a baking show Entrapta told me about."

"Tiny food?"

"Tons."

As the show began, Adora rubbed Catra's back through her white crop top. A purr rumbled from deep in Catra's chest.

Adora didn't think she'd ever seen Catra wear that shirt before. And yet..."Hey, Catra? This shirt looks familiar."

Catra smirked. "It should. It's yours."

Adora frowned. "I don't think I own any crop tops."

"You do now. You're welcome, by the way. That was a huge oversight." Catra curled inward and rubbed her forehead against the fabric concealing Adora's abs.

Adora flushed, but attempted to hide it behind a contemplative look. 

"Catra. Do you actually own any normal clothes?"

Catra rolled onto her back again and crossed her arms.

"Everyone around here basically wears the same thing all the time. And anyway, when did I have time to go shopping? I got abducted by Horde Prime, saved the universe, and then moved in with you. And that was just the last couple of weeks."

"You could buy new clothes, if you want."

"Did you?"

Adora shrugged. "Fair point. So, what, you're just gonna chop up my old clothes and let me buy new ones?"

Catra grinned. "That's the plan."

Adora skritched her belly again, and Catra resumed purring. "Can't argue with that logic."

"Anyway, I--" but Catra suddenly clammed up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. You're just gonna--"

"--Gonna what?"

"--Act all smug and get that stupid smirk on your face."

"What? No I won't."

"You're doing it now!"

"Well then," Adora smirked, "You might as well just tell me."

Catra gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I like that they--" Catra tapered off into a mumble, looking away.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

Catra's tail flicked. "I like that they smell like you, okay?!"

"Awww, Catra!" Adora beamed. "That's so--"

"Shut up!!" Catra shoved her face away even as Adora giggled, blushing furiously. "New clothes smell weird! And I--ugh. I like how you smell. There. Happy??"

"I--" Adora gasped. "Catra! Is _that_ why you stuffed your clothes in my pillowcase when we were cadets??"

Catra covered her face with her hands.

"HA!" Adora gave Catra a poke in the side, heedless of her indignant yelp. "I KNEW that wasn't a prank!"

"Sure you did."

Adora's smirk turned soft. "You think you're so slick."

Catra cocked an eyebrow. "Slicker than you."

At that, Adora blew a raspberry into Catra's exposed stomach. Catra shrieked, already laughing, and rolled them both off of the sofa and onto the floor with a loud thud.

The chefs on the television continued their baking, none the wiser.

* * *

Later that night, curled up on their thankfully-not-too-soft bed, Catra ran her fingers through Adora's hair. Adora hummed contentedly into her chest.

"So," Catra asked, quiet and contemplative in the dark of their room, "What's the plan?"

Adora looked up at her, but stayed nestled just as close. "The plan?"

"You always have a plan."

"Well," behind Catra's back, Adora's hands toyed idly with her tail. "Bow and Entrapta are getting Darla ready for our big road trip. Other than that, I dunno."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Adora smiled. "I have been thinking about getting a kitten, though."

"A kitten, huh?" Catra flicked her tail, hugging her closer. "I dunno, princess. Getting a pet together is a pretty big commitment."

"Oh yeah?"

Even in the dark of their room, Catra's eyes glowed, her pupils wide as she grinned.

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is based on Aimee Carrero's fic prompt, a few pieces of art released post-season by Noelle Stevenson, and the fact that She-Ra Season 5 made me outrageously happy. I love this show so much.


End file.
